pink Itachi Wait WHAT!
by hidden in plain view
Summary: oneshot, slight sasunaru.. Whats happens when Naruto plays a prank on our adorable clan murdering missing nin?


Once again I don't proofread so sorry about typos. i just type and submit. I've had this obsession with itachi lately so I thought well heck might as well throw up a lil oneshot for him... I've always thougth Naruto would want to prank Itachi so I had him here.. Let;s just pretend Naruto has amazing stealth abilities and this was pssible.. besides he had fishy-chan to help him..

disclamier: Do you think I want to face Sasuke's wrath if I claim to own Naruto? haha... no

* * *

Itachi had just woken up with a bad feeling... He couldn;t figure it out but something was definetly wrong... He searched around trying to sense a chakra signature but all he felt was Kisame, still sleeping in his tent. He sighed in frustration but nothing on his emotionless face displayed his annoyence. Heading towar the river, he went to catch breakfast still slightly weary. 

Kisame chuckled under his breath. He had helped the blonde brat get Itachi's cloak and the results were hilarious while Itachi hadn;t noticed yet. Though now that he was headed to the river he'd see if for sure. 5 4 3 2 1 ... in a second flat a black and red blur was pinning him down. "hehehe uh hey Itachi". Red eyed bore into his mind glaring sadistically. Kisame shivered, he knew what those eyes were capable of. But still seeing the image of a fuming itachi he had to hold in a chuckle. Finally giving up he broke out into fits of laughter. It was just to dang funny. He suddenly remebered the note the blonde had given him when he felt something krinkel in his pocket.

"Before you kill me.. I know who did it." Kisame muffled a laugh but a small snicker still resounded in the empty forest. It seemed the animals had sensed the danger.

Red eyes flickered with interest for a moment befre reverting back to their sadistic glare. "Who?" he ground out. (still smooth in a deep baratone voice.. gosh he's sexy, uh right back to the story)

During my moment Kisame had been digging in his pocket for the note. Once his hand found the wrinkled paper he through it at Itachi and jumped away from him. His silent brooding partner could become quite violent even for a fellow missing nin. Itachi slowly unfolded the note and read. He could see flashes going off in the background and woud have questioned it but something else had his attention. His eyebrow began to twitch as he re read the note.

Dear Itachi-chan!

i thought you needed a bit more light in your life! So I took the liberty of lightining up your wardrobe. I must say you really pull it off. Pink suits you!

Love ya,

Naruto Uzumaki ;)

P.S. Tell Kisame I want doubles of those pics.. o and Sasuke sends his usual death threat and a hello.

_I'm going to kill him. No wait better toture him with the sharingan (sp?) then kill him. "_Kukukukuku" _O right I don;t laugh um cough cough. _

Kisame stopped his prancing about for a moment as he stared at the laughing Itachi. A giant sweatdrop appeared on him as his draw dropped. Itachi... laughing.. o god.. I'm going to die...

Itachi was to engrossed in his thoughts to notice his partner's horrified expression. _He could almost see the laughing blonde as he wrote him the note.. damn kyuubi vessel.. Oh yes I know wha tto do! I'll target Sasuke thus effecting Naruto ... _a smirk grew on Itachi's handsome features. _Oh yes I will have my revenge! _coming out of his thoughts he was met with an annoying flashing. _what the hell is that? _He looked up to see a smiling Kisame as he pranced about snaping pictures of a furious pissed off Itachi wearing a pink fluffy cloak. Then Kisame had the guts to speak to said pissed off raven.

"You know the brat;s right..." Itachi rose an eyebrow in question though having a vague suspicion.

"Pink suits you" he shrugged. Then stiffened as a huge killing aura popped up behind him. "oh shit..."

The blue shark man took off running as Itachi blew fireballs at him.

As the pair made chaos in the woods a certain blonde was laughing his butt off. He dropped from the tree he had concealed himself in. Walking towards Konoha, he watched as everyone who spotted his foxy grin shudder. They knew what it mean. He was up to something. All his friends kept a wary eye on him.

Sasuke's voice suddenly inturrupted Naruto's plan forming for a prank of ba-chan. The raven walked up and grabbed the blonde's hand possesively. "Hey Teme!" "hn Dobe" "You know i wonder if you would look good in pink" naruto pondered to himself, bringing a hand up to his chin in a thinking look. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but didn;t respond. His lover was strange, he'd accepteded that when they started dating.

Somewhere in the distance a blue skinned man was screaming in agony. Naruto smiled.

**

* * *

**

Welp hope you enjoyed... theres going to be a sequel.. Itachi must have his revenge somehow.. but there will be much sasunaru in the sequel... 

Please review.. Uses Naruto's puppy dog eyes against you... kukukuku you can't resist that!


End file.
